Lying
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Una historia de amor basada en mentiras y engaños, en un mundo lleno de codicia y la guerra por el poder esta por iniciar todos los imperio lucharan por el amor de una mujer llevándolos hacia destrucción. Lucy es la heredera de la Nación de los elementales tan talentosa como hermosa que cautivo con su mirada a dos de los reyes mas poderosos haciendo que estos se enfrenten por ella.


Hola :3 , mi nombre es Jaishimahara y esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic de fairy tail, jejeje la idea en si no es mía, hice este fic en colaboración con mi amiga Vanesa, quien es amante de este anime y de esta pareja en especial; y bueno un día en que las dos estábamos aburridas a juego decidimos hacer una historia y tanta fue nuestra inspiración que al final nos quedó un trama completo n.n bueno espero les guste y disculpen por los errores de ortografía y los ligeros Occ que puedan sufrir los personajes, por favor perdónenme puesto que yo no conozco mucho de este anime pero Vanesa si, así que bueno sin más que decir, que empiece el fic.

Pareja: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

Tipo: Lemon, sadomasoquismo, violencia, tortura psicológica y daño a la moral.

Advertencias: Mundo alternativo, personalidades Occ, asesinato de diccionarios.

_Lying_

_Capítulo 1_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el característico sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, Lucy se tensó, no queriendo mirar a la persona que enfrente de ella se había posado, reteniendo los impulsos homicidas –que tan duramente fueron criticados por sus maestros - que hacían que su cuerpo temblase por la expectación y al ira corroer sus entrañas, sintiendo un remolino de sentimientos; provenientes de la vergüenza y humillación que sentía al estar amarrada, desnuda y vulnerable frente al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño.

Natsu suspiro, con su mirada ausente de la situación que el mismo había creado, no comprendiendo como el "sinónimo de rey justo y benevolente" había cometido actos tan terribles, podía percibir el rechazo y miedo hacia su persona, pero en su mente atormenta (que gracias a ella había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura o respeto propio) no le importó, disfrutando de su nuevo y descubierto lado sádico de verla tan destruida, amarrada y despojada de sus ropas como una vil mujerzuela.

Lucy retuvo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, conteniéndose por el orgullo tan arraigado de su clan que lo su impulso para retar con la mirada a Natsu, una bofetada resonó en el pequeño calabozo, siendo un hilillo de sangre único testigo de su osadía.

Natsu se arrepintió del golpe inmediatamente y la abrazo con fuerza en sus brazos consolando su dolor, susurrándole en candente suspiros con palabras llenas de consuelo que era su culpa, solo su culpa por no haberlo elegido a él, el haber elegido a otros en vez de a su persona y su amor.

Lucy lo rechazo de manera cruel, no importándole las consecuencias que traerían, solo importándole el recuerdo de sus seres queridos y que su cuerpo no fuera mancillado nuevamente por las manos de Natsu, al Dragneel le dolió, era un dolor tan fuerte que se incrusto en su pecho de manera dolorosa, matándolo lentamente mientras sentía como se le retorcía el estómago, el peli rosa ignoro la punzada de dolor de su corazón al sentir tanta repulsión a su persona y cegado por la furia y la reciente lujuria descubierta en su ser, la sujeto del contorno de su cara y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, no importándole si le dañaba o no, Lucy se rebatió con fuerza haciendo sonar en un incesante tintineo las cadenas , siendo un tirón en su larga cabellera rubia que hizo que soltara un jadeo de dolor, cosa que fue aprovechada por Natsu para introducir su lengua por completo, presionó sus manos en los brazos contrarios mientras con saña mordía la lengua que estaba en su boca.

Natsu se soltó con fuerza, con gotas de sangre escurriendo de sus labios, siendo la lujuria e ira nublar su mente que ocasiono que golpeara de manera "suave" una y otra vez el cuerpo sensual de la hermosa mujer, deleitándose con los quejidos de dolor que salían de esta, agarro con fuerza de sus cabellos, levantándola para con fuerza arrojarlo a la cama que tenía el lugar, Lucy intento huir, pero el cuerpo del rey –que era más grande y fuerte físicamente- y estar encadenada de manos y pies se lo impidió, Natsu agarro las cadenas que tenían en sus manos y las amarro en el encimero de la cama, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a la perversidad del contrario que se imaginaba tantas cosas con ella, poso delicadamente una mano encima del pecho contrario, deleitándose con la suavidad y la calidez, Lucy desvió la mirada a un punto muerto, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar las lágrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos, mordió sus labios con saña mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras, grandes manchas de color rojo mancharon sus delicadas y blancas muñecas.

La mano del rey bajo más y más, dejando un recorrido de fuego en su piel y dando besos llenos de amor en sus pechos, Lucy no podía ocultar el asco y la repulsión que su contacto le causaba. Natsu miro la vista desviada de la hermosa mujer debajo de él, preguntándose cuando ella dejaría de lastimarlo tan profundamente, dio besos de mariposa en su vientre fértil y femenino y toco sus curvas sin tapujos, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón recibir una afirmativa de aceptación para con él, ella no lo sabía, pero su amor lo mataba poco a poco por dentro sintiendo como se le nublaba el sentido común mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza.

No importaba cuantas veces tomara el cuerpo de su hermosa rubia, jamás podría comparar eso con poseer su alma indomable, quería monopolizarle y que ella solo tuviera ojos para él como el los tenia para ella, le quemaba las entrañas mientras sus sentidos se perturbaban por toda la pasión que contenía en su ser y que solo con ella se desataban.

La Heartfilia miro al techo ausente, preguntándose como podían existir hombres como el, ese hombre que destruyo su vida y sus sueños, siendo el peso contrario en su cuerpo el que lo volvió a la realidad. Sintiéndolo tan cerca de siguió su desolada mirada marrón hacia los verdes de él, de ella solo reflejaba el profundo dolor y asco que sentía a su persona, mientras que el del peli rosa solo expresaban la más profunda y horrible obsesión.

Al sentir la primera embestida se desconectó del mundo, escuchando ausente los gemido y quejidos de goce que retumbaban en sus oídos y que eran soltados por el hombre encima de ella, jalo más de sus cadenas, haciendo más daño y ocasionando que el Dragneel la poseyera con brutalidad, marcándola suya como tantas veces lo hizo, llegando al momento del orgasmo el Dragneel cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo sudado se tensaba, miro a la mujer debajo de él, doliéndole en el alma que ella no expresara nada en su preciosa cara.

Daria todo por verla sonreír, que lo amara, que lo deseara con la misma intensidad que él a ella, susurros cargados de amor resonaron mientras que sus cuerpo convulsionaban por el placer, quejidos y el calor abrazador fueron testigos de su acto y la noche cómplice de la promesa de amor del Rey Natsu Dragneel y la lagrima solitaria de la esclava Lucy Heartfilia.

_Continuara…_

Hola n.n espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, ya saben que todos sus comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review para así poder saber cómo esta, jejeje pido nuevamente disculpas si me quedo muy Occ y bueno, los espero en los comentarios.

Les puedo hacer una pregunta: Si les dieran a elegir al rival de amores de Natsu y "amor" de Lucy (NatsuxLucyx?), ¿a quién elegirían?, bueno les pregunto porque ustedes saben más de este tema que yo y también porque me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias por los comentarios futuros.

_Atte. Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
